Coppershine's Ordeal
by JamiiJum
Summary: Three new kits are born to Yellowstar, one being Copperkit. Copperkit grows to be an amazing warrior, with wits, strength, and appearance. However, ThunderClan is cursed with the "Leader's Ordeal" and ThunderClan loses the leaders fast. Coppershine must face the dangers of being the new leader, with fellow warriors dying among his eyes and leaf-bare terrorizing his clan.


Thunderclan

 **Leader** \- Yellowstar

 **Deputy** \-  Deadstripe

 **Medicine Cat** \-  Splashfur (apprentice - Ivypaw)

 **Warriors**

Flamefoot

Runningtail

Duskleg

Badgerclaw

Molefall

Fuzzystripe

Robinheart

Goldenflight

Blackpool

Hazelshade

 **Queens**

Ashstep (Nursing Copperkit, Cinderkit, and Dustkit)

Mapleflower (kits - Ashkit and Redkit)

 **Elders**

Sandtail

Greystorm

 **Apprentices**

Nightpaw

Ivypaw

Mintpaw

* * *

 _Prologue_

A waterfall lapped softly as leaves crunched on a green grassy floor. Pawsteps pounded against rocks and splashed into shallow waters. Felines of varying colours gathered together on an island, surrounded by a lake, trees, and fresh air. A black tabby stood proudly on a giant rock, looking down at all the other cats. Soon he was followed by three other cats, a silver she-cat, a dark brown tabby tom, and a white tom. The four leaders.

"Cats of the clans!" The silver cat called, ending the crowd of murmurs from the others. "Welcome to our gathering!"

The black tabby tom settled himself. He sat and wrapped his tail around his paws, licking his mouth twice before looking at the silver leader.

"I, Graystar of WindClan will speak first," The She-cat meowed. The black tom shifted nervously. It was his first time as a leader going to a gathering. Ever since the former leader Bumblestar died, he had to take place as the great Yellowstar. He had appointed Deadstripe as the deputy and hoped his leadership was successful.

"The prey has been running well on the moors," Graystar mewed, her ears twitching. "However, we mourn the death of two of our warriors. We will miss Stonepelt and Otterstorm."

Yellowstar dipped his head with respect. A loss of cats is a loss for all clans. His glance went to a tall, well-groomed white cat who stepped forward to speak.

"I wish you respect, Graystar." Snowstar spoke, dipping his head. "RiverClan recently lost an elder. We hope Patchheart makes it safely to Starclan."

The cats below meowed for the elder. Yellowstar looked up and wondered which stars were the ones of the recently deceased. His thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice. The leader of Shadowclan, Amberstar had stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Graystar and Snowstar." The dark brown tabby tom spoke, a glint of sadness in his eyes. Yellowstar was relieved that Amberstar was genuinely saddened. For many moons an evil cat named Venomstar led Shadowclan and was absolutely ruthless. Now his reign was over and Amberstar took over. The clans were uneasy of ShadowClan then, but their wariness had slowly faded away.

"Twolegs and kittypets have been threatening our borders lately," Amberstar growled. "The kittypets have been stealing prey and Twolegs have driven monsters near the borders, disrupting us. Ashpelt has reported seeing Twolegs bring their kits near our camp."

"Same with us," Graystar replied with a look of sorrow. "I apologize for not admitting that earlier. Twolegs haven't been disrupting us really. Kittypets haven't gone to our camp.

Yellowstar readied himself for his news. Amberstar was nearly finished, and Yellowstar couldn't look like a mouse-brain to everyone else.

"Yellowfur?" A voice shook him. Shifting with surprise, he struggled to regain his composure.

"Er, it's Yellowstar now. I uh.. Bumblestar was a great leader for ThunderClan. However his time with us over." Yellowstar meowed awkwardly, his pelt bristling with embarrassment. "The new deputy is Deadstripe, and um.. We have some new kits…?"

Murmurs of humiliation rose from ThunderClan. Yellowstar wanted to end the gathering as soon as possible. His fur standing on end, he looked at the leaders with unease. They glanced back with a glint of amusement.

"ThunderClan is running well," Deadstripe stepped forward with more confidence. He flicked his tail to shoo Yellowstar. "Prey is plentiful and we welcome Yellowstar as our new leader. Bumblestar was a big loss to us, but we hope he had a safe journey to Starclan. There are new kits, born to Mapleflower and Ashstep."

'He'll make a better leader than me,' Yellowstar looked away. A scrap of grey cloud floated across the moon, and the leaders called to their clans to return to camp. Yellowstar guided his clan back to camp, trees brushing with blackbirds and thrushes. Deadstripe was at his side.

"Don't worry Yellowstar," Deadstripe muttered sympathetically to Yellowstar. "You're just a new leader. You'll get the hang of things."

ThunderClan arrived at their camp, the elders mewing about their old days, and the kits play-fighting. Splashfur, a grey medicine cat, padded up to Yellowstar and the rest. Dipping his head with greeting, he walked alongside the new leader as Deadstripe and the rest went away.

"So Yellowstar," Splashfur meowed with curiosity. "How was your first gathering as a leader?"

"It was.. Er, not going as expected." Yellowstar replied. "Deadstripe did most of the talking for me."

Splashfur let out a mrrow of amusement. "You'll be fine next time, brother." The grey tom brushed his muzzle into his brother's shoulder. "You have a whole full moon to prepare."

Yellowstar crawled up Highledge and into his den. He curled up and swept his tail around his flank. Heartbeats later, sleep wrapped itself around him, and peace was for a while.

Waking up to bright sunlight filtering into his den, Yellowstar let out a yawn and padded outside. A few other of his clanmates were taking a morning fresh kill. Ashstep, a queen yowled with pain. 'She's kitting now!'

Yellowstar rushed to his mate. Peering into the nursery, he found Splashfur treating Ashstep with herbs. "Bite on this stick when you feel pain."

"G-gah!" Ashstep wailed. Her paws flailed, and she bit hard on the stick Splashfur offered her. "Y-Yellowstar! Our kits are- Ahh!"

Yellowstar pushed his muzzle into his mate's fur softly. He felt a pulse coming from her. Two kits popped out, one still as crow-food. The other one was trying to move around, but it was cold. 'Dear StarClan! No!' Another queen wrapped her tail around the two kita and began rasping them roughly to keep them warm.

A brown kit was out at last. Ashstep panted with exhaustion. Splashfur looked at her with relieved eyes, and Yellowstar licked the she-cat with affection. Mapleflower, the other queen pawed the brown kit towards her and let him to her milk.

"Ashstep! All your kits look healthy and strong." Mapleflower meowed with genuine respect.

"Yes you do," Splashfur added, licking his paws. "You have two toms and one she-cat. I hope they grow up to be noble warriors, or perhaps even a medicine cat."

"We have such beautiful kits. What shall we name them?" Ashstep mewed with affection at her mate. Her eyes glowed with pride, and her tail twined with Yellowstar's.

"This small brown one, we will call Dustkit." Yellowstar replied, looking the tiny kit who used to frozen almost. "This black one is Cinderkit. And finally, this one is Copperkit."

"Great StarClan! Yellowstar, those are brilliant names." Mapleflower commented, smiling.

"Thank you, Mapleflower." Ashstep dipped her head with thanks. "I hope our kits grow to be brilliant warriors too."

Yellowstar looked at his three kits. They all squirmed around Ashstep's belly, fighting for milk. Letting out a meow of amusement, he glanced at Splashfur, who suddenly had a troubled look.

"What's wrong, Splashfur?" Yellowstar mewed between licks. His brother looked blankly. "Splashfur?"

"Oh! Sorry," Splashfur snapped out of his daze. He looked into Yellowstar's eyes with concern. "I need to talk to you alone."

"Of course," Yellowstar replied. He didn't want to leave his kits so soon, but this must have been important. The brothers left the nursery and into the medicine cat's den.

"I received a dream from StarClan," Splashfur began, worry increasing in his blue eyes. "There's a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Yellowstar forgot about his newborn kits. He had always been fascinated with prophecies. The mystery and adventures waiting in them had baffled him for many moons, yet he wanted to get a prophecy of his own. Perhaps this was his chance. "Go on, brother."

Splashfur breathed in. Yellowstar began to worry. Was he okay? "When the river splashes, the wind follows. When the thunder roars, the shadows flee. In a battle between the river, the wind, and the thunder, the shadow shall return and reign."


End file.
